Conventionally, some door panels of conventional doors are formed, in addition to a mounting hole for mounting a door lock device, with positioning holes around the mounting hole to allow posts of the door lock device passing therethrough for increasing strength for resisting torsional damage to the door lock device. Some door panels, however, are formed with no such positioning holes, rendering that the installation of the door lock device to the doors is inconvenient.
In view of the above, the present invention provides a door lock device with two removable posts, so that the door lock device is adapted for installation to a door panel formed with or without positioning holes.